


fitting rooms

by justasimplemuggle



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Lesbian Sex, Public Sex, There's not enough jaehee smut, first fic in a while, fitting room sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8269951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justasimplemuggle/pseuds/justasimplemuggle
Summary: Jaehee helps MC find a birthday gift for Jumin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiiiii~ This is my first fan fiction in a number of years, so pls be nic . ; n;

"Thank you so much for helping me," you gush as Jaehee walks towards you. "You spend more time with Jumin than even I do! Who would be better at helping me find a gift?" Taking Jaehee's hand in yours, you pull her into the mall with you. "It's a great excuse to see you too." The way Jaehee blushes makes you smile. It feels like forever since you last saw your friend. Since you joined the RFA, you'd grown very close to Jaehee. She had definitely become your best friend. But lately if Jaehee wasn't working, she had some excuse not to spend time with you. Honestly, you wondered if the other woman had grown sick of you.

You sit for coffee before shopping. Jaehee can barely keep up with all the questions you shoot at her. You just want to know everything that's gone on since you last saw her! You miss her. "We should find Mr. Han's present before he calls me in to work," Jaehee jokes with a gentle chuckle. You nod and stand quickly, leading Jaehee into a few different stores while you talk her ear off. You're glad to have Jaehee by your side when she points out a few items Jumin would like, things you never would have thought of! After a fair bit of pestering, Jaehee agrees to check the lingerie store with you. The redness in her cheeks and her deep frown let you know she's not exactly comfortable with the idea of helping you find lingerie for your sexy time with Jumin but she likes you enough to still help.

You want to make it fun for Jaehee, so you point out the most ridiculous babydoll you can see. "There's so many straps and holes. Where would my head even go?!" Thankfully for comment earns a genuine laugh from Jaehee and she brightens up a little. The two of you browse the store, occasionally pointing out the tacky and ridiculous items. Jaehee has a better eye than you and points out a particularly awful maid 'costume.' Grinning at the other woman, you quip "We should buy it for Seven!" A loud laugh escapes you at Jaehee's horrified expression and deep red blush. God, she is too cute. "Come on Jae, you know he'd look great."

Your fingertips slide over fabric and lace. Occasionally you glance over at Jaehee, but she never meets your gaze. "What do you think of this?" You ask, holding up a lacy black lingerie set against your body.

"I'm sure it will look great," Jaehee chokes out, her eyes glued to the floor. You roll your eyes at her frigidness and you are about to turn away when Jaehee calls you. "This one might fit you better, and..." She shows you the back of the lacy panties, which have MEOW printed right on the ass. You giggle, quickly covering your mouth with your hand.

"I _definitely_ need to try that on!" You snatch the set from Jaehee's hand and bring it into the fitting room with your other option. It takes you a couple minutes to get it on, but when you see your reflection, you make a mental note to buy Jaehee a good thank you gift. Jumin is going to _love_ this.

"Jaehee, I need your help," you call, opening the fitting room door when your friend knocks. Jaehee's eyes nearly pop out of her head at the sight of you. Your stomach twists nervously and you giggle. "Is it bad?" Slowly, Jaehee shakes her head. Amber eyes trail from your painted toenails, slowly continuing upwards until her gaze meets yours. Before you can speak again - _before you can even think_ \- Jaehee pushes you back into the fitting room. When the door closes behind you, the other brunette surprises you with a kiss. She tastes of sweet coffee and chocolate. The softness of her lips almost seems out of place with the way she kisses you; hard and demanding with a desperation you've not seen in Jaehee before. Your fingers tangle in her hair as you kiss her back.

The kiss breaks when Jaehee's hand slides up your side to cup your lace covered breast. Your moan must have caught her off guard, as she quickly pulls away. "Mai, I'm so sorry, I-I-..." She backs herself against the door, running her hands over her face. Her anxiety only makes you want to pull her close. You want to stroke her hair and tell her it's okay, everything is okay. Instead you step closer and gently tip her chin up to look at you. Oh, your poor sweet Jaehee... So flustered, so cute! This time, you kiss her. It is slower and softer than the first, both of you tentatively exploring this new territory. Your tongue runs along Jaehee's lower lip and she obediently lets you in. You can tell she's done this before. Jaehee's confidence slowly builds back up and her hand returns to your breast. She simply leaves it there at first, almost as if she's hyping herself up, but after a frustratingly long wait... You moan into her mouth as Jaehee brushes over your nipple with her thumb. She smiles into your kiss, doing it again. Your reaction is the same; another moan nearly loud enough to garner some attention. Where are all the sales associates? Surely someone should have checked on you by now...

"Jaehee," you moan, "Fuck, ju-just touch me!" The other woman doesn't hesitate, as if she were waiting for those words all along, and brings her free hand to your crotch.

"You'll have to buy these," she teases as she strokes you through your soaked panties. Your laugh quickly becomes a moan when Jaehee presses a little harder. Her fingers circle your clit and you curse the thin fabric between the two. "Is this because of me?"

You roll your eyes at the question. How silly! Between labored breaths, you quip "No, not at all. I just walk around s-soaking all the time." Your sarcasm earns you a gentle bite on the neck. "I said touch me, not tease me!" You're desperate now, needing Jaehee to give you release. The brunette smiles at you and removes her hand, ignoring your protests. She doesn't make you suffer for long though and soon your back is against the mirror and Jaehee pulls your lacy panties off. "What about this?" You motion to the bra and Jaehee shakes her head.

"I like it," is all she says before her fingers return to your heat. One slender finger slips past your folds and brushes your clit. Her touch is feather light and if all your nerves weren't singing in delight, you might wonder if it's even real. "I want to taste you... but not here." You let your head fall back as Jaehee traces circles around your clit. Every time she makes direct contact with it, you buck your hips. Her lips trail up your neck and down your jawline until she finds your lips again. Jaehee's mouth muffles your moans when she slips two fingers inside you. At first they just sit there, her fingertips curling and uncurling against the most delightful spot. You swear you're going to make mess of the change room if she keeps this up. Finally - though at a torturously slow speed - Jaehee begins sliding her fingers out. And then back in, making sure to press against your g-spot with each pass.

"I-I... I'm no-not going to last... long," you manage to gasp out. Jaehee isn't bothered and keeps her slow speed. Her one hand pulls your bra just low enough to leave your nipple exposed. Her head drops to capture it in her mouth and you shiver. You moan and purr as Jaehee works her fingers faster and faster. The heat pools inside you and you can't help but arch your back. You want more -- _need_ more. Jaehee is relentless as she fucks you. You manage to catch her for a kiss and get your revenge, nipping and sucking at her neck until there are multiple hickeys littering her smooth skin. "Jaehee..." you moan, digging your nails into her arms as you grip them for balance. A familiar tingling sensation begins to spread through you. Jaehee kisses you and picks up her pace once more. The store's music covers the wet, sloppy noises Jaehee's fingers make and the small moans that escape your swollen lips; yet you can't help but worry.

Without warning, your orgasm crashes into you like a tsunami. Your fingers pull Jaehee's hair while your other hand tries desperately to pull her closer. Your moans are loud - too loud, apparently, as Jaehee places her free hand over your mouth. As you cum, her tongue swirls around your hard nipple before giving it a gentle suck. Her thumb continues to stroke your clit even as you come down off your high. "S-stop Jae! It's.. It's too sensitive~" Jaehee's laughter is musical and her smile brightens the room around you. But she doesn't stop her ministrations, her gentle movements against your oversensitive button. You bite down hard on her shoulder as she brings you to orgasm again.

You are a panting mess in Jaehee's arms when a tentative knock on the door breaks the magic. "Are you doing okay in there...?" Shit. Your eyes meet Jaehee's and you can tell she's trying not to laugh and trying to hide her total embarrassment.

"Yeah! I just got stuck, but I'm good now!" Relief floods through you when the sales associate doesn't question you more. Jaehee smooths out her clothing and hair while you change back into your own underwear and clothing. A glance in the mirror shows your flustered reflection and even after fixing yourself up, you can't shake the just fucked look you radiate. Jaehee grabs the lingerie from your hands and exits the fitting room before you can protest. You greet her with a pout outside the store when she hands you a bag.

"Tell Jumin 'happy birthday' for me."


End file.
